peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shermy
Alright, so I don't really know how these Wiki things work, so hopefully I'm doing this right. If you look at the top of the page, there is a quote, apparently stated by Charles M. Schulz himself, where he talks about Shermy. This quote was added by a user on the time and date of 03:53, October 14, 2017. I've looked around, websearched around, and I can't seem to find a source for this quote at all. I was originally just going to quickly edit the page as the word 'readers' is spelled incorrectly, then I decided to check if readres was a word in the original quote - apparently, the quote doesn't seem to exist. Does anyone have some reference to why this quote could have been added, or where the quote comes from? Otherwise, I'll just remove the quote. Thanks in advance to anyone responding! (And if it's Simon, you do great work on this Wiki. Keep it up!) Two more things: Some of the information about Shermy has either been copied from his Wikipedia page, or someone from the Wikipedia page has copied it from here. Wondering if that's an issue? And last thing, more of a personal opinion: More trivia should be added! Anything interesting is, well, interesting to someone! Xanthophobic (talk) 07:22, April 13, 2019 (UTC) :Well, thank you for your kind words. :I have gone ahead and removed the quote myself. It can always be put back if a source can be found for it. I very much doubt that the misspelled "readers" would have been a part of it. :Unlike on most of the other wikis where I'm active, there's no rule here forbidding copying from Wikipedia. It is something that I personally dislike very much and I'm glad that there doesn't seem to be too much of it here. Certainly there are some pages here that started out as copypastes from Wikipedia. In this particular case, however, it's quite possible that somebody copied text from here over to Wikipedia. Or that the same person was expanding the two articles at roughly the same time. It's difficult to tell. But anyway, no rules have been broken. :And I'll have to admit that I don't really like Trivia sections. It seems a bit silly to me on a wiki like this one, which is already about a trivial subject. I would prefer information about the character, such as he likes playing Cowboys and Indians, to go somewhere else in the article, rather than into a Trivia section. It would probably be better to have an "In video games" section to say that he's in Snoopy's Street Fair. Come to think of it, there are probably going to be many more Peanuts video games than other forms of media based on the strip in the future. It's probably a section all of the character pages need. :Don't hesitate to contact me directly if you have any further questions or if there's anything I can do to help you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:47, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Somewhere in 1975 or 1976 Shermy was seen paying for the ticket for the movie saying, "One please". Why doesn't anyone put it?LusitaniaCreator (talk) 03:45, August 14, 2019 (UTC)